


Return of the Kallig Blood

by Gojira126



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Dark Harry, F/M, Powerful Harry, Sith Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 04:31:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10550114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gojira126/pseuds/Gojira126
Summary: After the passing of Darth Nox, the Kallig line was all but lost...Until it awoke in a underfed and beaten seven year old that lay in a cupboard. The Kallig Blood Line lives and with it, the beginning of a new Empire. There will be no peace, after all PEACE IS A LIE.





	

"My Lord," The medical Droid's monotone voice said "This disease you have can't be cured. You only have so long to live now."

The Dark Lord of the Sith, Member of the Dark Council, Darth Nox nodded his head. His time had come, no point in denying it.

"If I must die then I must prepare for the future..." He said before he went to find his wife, Ashara Zavros and tell her the dreaded news.

* * *

_35000 years in the future, Earth_

* * *

Harry Potter groaned, his arm was broken from his cousin and he had new bruises to add to the collection. Why did his realatives hate him so much? His head swam as pain from even moving his arm made him hiss, until the pain ebbed away and was replaced by white hot fury. He didn't deserve THIS! NO, he had enough of being just Harry Potter, the _Freak_.

As his fury grew, something snapped inside of him and sent his hate to new hights! He had never felt so powerful before, he felt that he could do anything in that moment. His body forced itself to shut down to keep him alive, but it unleashed a wave of power out and pulled force spirits into the boys body. Harry blacked out, but saw six white figures before he fainted.

The six spirits looked at one another before the first spoke. " _The blood of my line has been awaken once again..._ "

" _Your linage then?_ " The hooded, masked figure of Revan asked, he was surpised that he had been pulled from the force.

" _Yes, he is the flesh of my flesh. But something troubles me,_ " Lord Kallig spoke, his head tilted slightly to the side.

" _What?_ " A woman this time, a red twi'lik, asked.

" _His power has been weakened and restricted since his birth...until now_ " Lord Kallig all but snarled.

" _He summoned us without even realizing it,_ " The second woman, her face was painted to look like a skull, Darth Pluto continued " _He is able to force walk without the knowlage of the ritual first and summon the greatest of the Sith and bind us to him._ "

Darth Vader spoke up " _He is powerful, more powerful than all of us in out primes. Our power is added to his now and it makes him the most powerful Sith in the Galaxy._ "

" _Yes, his is now but what about later? Someone must have been watching and wanted him to remain weak!_ " Nihilus spat, before he vanished.

" _Yes, we must protect him from the person that bound him and teach him the ways of the force._ " Kallig said before he vanished as well, the rest of the spirits dissapeared into the sleeping form of Harry Potter.

* * *

 

_3 years later_

* * *

"Peace is a lie, there is only passion. Through passion, I gain strength. Through strength, I gain power. Through power, I gain victory. Through victory, my chains are broken. The Force shall free me." Hadrian Kallig spoke the Code of the Sith, calming himself before opening his eyes.

Lord Kallig nodded before he said " _Its is time to end your tormentors and escape, flesh of my flesh. Show them the power of the Sith._ "

"Yes, Grandfather." Hadrain nodded before the spirit vanished.

Pulling on the mask of his ancestor, Hadrian let the force wash over him before he blasted the cupboard door apart. Kallig's lightsabers were in his hands as he left the dark room and walked towards his relatives, in a single motion he put the two hilts together and grinned evilly as the yellow-black blades activated with a sinister hiss.

The residents of Little Whinging would report hearing screams for Number 4 before the house imploded and collapsed. They never saw the armored figure walk away from the ruins or the spirits that followed him as he left.

* * *

_Hogwarts, Headmasters Office_

* * *

Albus Dumbledore was scared right now, he had been watching the monitering charms that he had placed on Harry for his safety had vanished and now Mrs. Figg had just told him that the home of the Dursley's had been destroyed. Had the Death Eaters found Harry? What was he going to do now?

* * *

_1 Year Later, Hogwarts Express_

* * *

One year had passed since the destruction of his relatives, Hadrian Nox Kallig, now Lord Requiem, walked towards the train that would take the students of Britain to this 'Hogwarts'. He had received his letter to the school and that allowed him to get to the wizarding bank to have his titles and lordships given to him. The Goblins could be potential allies but only as far as gold was conserned, greedy little gremlins.

He only got the required reading material, equipment and 'pet' needed, the robes and wand he outright loathed. Way too tight and restricted his movements and why did he need a kriffing wand?! He could do magic, though it was insulting for the spirits that were bound to him except for Darth Pluto. She used 'magic' and was the most feared Sith of her time, able to summon and command armies of the undead with a single thought. From the books he found about her ability, called 'Necromancy', it was something that the Sith would want to get their hands on and learn its secrets.

'Though, if this school is anything, it certainly loosing its touch with the modern world." Hadrian mused as he found a compartment and sat down, Hedwig and the suitcase were placed in the baggage compartment with the force.

It would be several hours before the train started moving, as he had come early to get a seat, and when it did start moving, he got up to look around. As he exited his compartment, he used the force to lock it and put up 'Notice-me-not Charms' so no one would take his seat before he wove his way passed children as they went to find a place to sit. The people that noticed him stopped and saw a tall, frightening figure whose mask slightly resembled a skull.

He returned to his compartment hours later, the sun was setting now and Hadrian felt the slowing of the train. Time to see what this place of learning was about.

* * *

_Moment before the sorting, Hogwarts_

* * *

"Mudblood!" The blonde haired brat sneered at Hadrian, the Sith Lord turned to the smaller boy.

Hadrian looked like a 13 year old than an 11 year old, but it was his height only, his Sith robes and mask block his features from being seen.

"You are calling a Lord a 'MudBlood'? How many generations of your family tree can you follow?" He asked the boy, making everyone wonder what he was talking about.

"50 Generations! I bet you only go back a few! HA!" He let out a victorious cry, Hadrian chuckled.

"50? Thats it?" He started laughing before he picked up the brat by his robes and snarled "I can trace my family to the very start of mankind then 35,000 years more after that! You have nothing on me, boy! Your blood isn't that good then because all that matters is how far your family has grown, the chinese are better than everyone in the magical world because they remember and record their family memories and names down so they aren't forgotten by time. So, unless you can say that you have family records dating further than 35,000 years then you can be as pathetic as you want but until then, stuff it and shut it."

The boy stammered "When my father hears..."

"When your father does hear of it, it will be because you insulted Lord Kallig of the Forgotten house of Kallig. Not to mention that it is the Most Noble, Most Powerful and Most Ancient House in all of the Magical World, making everyone else pale in comparasion to it. So, want to continue or can we allow our new Professor escort us into the next room?"

Dropping the boy, Kallig turned and bowed his head towards said Professor, who was standing silently at the doors. "Yes, now please follow me."

Hadrian Kallig knew that his fateful meeting with that prat wouldn't stop there...


End file.
